


Serene

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for ana_grll's Back to Firefly ficathon on Live Journal. Prompt #115. <i>More interaction between River and Wash, maybe on the Bridge. A quiet conversation or just them playing with the dinosaurs, but some sort of interaction between these two characters, which was sadly lacking from the series.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all Firefly characters are the property of Joss Whedon  
> Word count: 737

"All’s serene.”

“Aaaah!” Wash jumped in his chair. “Could you be a little bit louder with the approaching next time? What’s serene?”

“All is well, she is safe.” River stood in the doorway, brown eyes surveying him steadily. “The constant companion, warrior woman, lambie-toes.”

_Whenever the others went out on jobs, she could hear the pilot’s anxiety all over the ship. The anxiety increased exponentially the longer they were away. It disturbed Serenity, it disturbed her._

Wash shifted through the girl’s words. “Zoe’s alright?”

“No need for concern.”

“Well that’s good then.” Wash leaned back in his chair and watched her as she drifted around the bridge.

He never could quite fathom River. He knew she was damaged and all that and maybe a possible reader – but the girl was seriously spooky. It didn’t help that she made no noise while she moved around.

“Auditory indicators are required?” River tilted her head. “Jayne hears me.”

“Jayne’s paranoid.” She wasn’t a possible reader; she was a real one. “The rest of us, not so much. Sometimes it’s a good thing to let people know you’re in the room. They wouldn’t get so tetchy with you maybe.”

“They wouldn’t jump and be nervous around me?”

“Well they might be nervous, you can’t change that.” The pilot peered at her, “You being a bit different and all. But they’d be less jumpy and that’s always a plus for people with guns.”

River nodded solemnly and continued to drift round the bridge, fingers brushing over the instruments till they rested on one of the many dinosaurs littering the console.

“Dinosauria OrnithischiaMarginocephalia Ceratopsidae – Triceratops horridus – late cretaceous period.” She lifted it up to examine it.

“You sure know your dinosaurs,” Wash said appreciatively.

“But some are not correct. They aren’t from the same period.”

“Period, smeriod. That doesn’t matter when you’re playing a game.”

“A game?” River’s attention was caught. “May I join in?”

******************

“Wash have you seen River?”

Simon had been searching all over the ship. He’d been concentrating too hard on his research and hadn’t realised she’d left the infirmary. The Captain didn’t like her wandering around on her own and nor did he. “I’ve lost track…”

“Sssh!” Two heads turned towards him.

“The battle is about to commence,” River whispered excitedly. “My generalship of the troops is masterful and we shall prevail.”

“I’ve had more experience and am tricky. I’m going to win!” Wash countered.

“River,” Simon interrupted.

“Don’t worry Doc, she’s not hurting anything.” Wash nudged his Stegosaurus forward in an opening move.

Simon relaxed as his sister swept her dinosaur sideways in a flanking manoeuvre. “I’m warning you Wash, River is very good at battlefield simulations.”

“They’re simulations. This is real. I’m going to win.”

“I’m going to win!” River argued.

“Well since you won’t be needing me for awhile,” Simon paused at the doorway, “I’ll be in the infirmary if required.”

******************

The two combatants were eyeing the floor littered with the aftermath of battle when River spoke.

“Ship mates are approaching rapidly.”

“Is anyone hurt?”

“There are no injuries except to the ego.”

“Whose ego?” Wash asked.

“Captain Daddy.”

“Well that’s nothing new then.” He moved back to the pilot’s chair, ready for any orders. “Thanks for the game. You were good.”

“Not good enough.” River pouted. “How is it that you defeated me? I have studied many battles, I’m smarter.”

“Hey!” Wash protested grinning at her. “You might be smarter, but never underestimate the older, trickier guy.”

“I will remember.” River nodded wisely. “A rematch,” she suggested. “Next job?”

“Have you been keeping me company to stop me worrying about Zoe?”

River nodded. “The concern is great and very loud…”

Wash flushed. “Sorry about that.”

“The Shepherd says worrying for a loved one is a natural occurrence.”

“Were you worrying for someone then?”

“I worry for Serenity. She loves her family.” River started drifting around the bridge again, uncomfortable with Wash’s questions.

“Well next time there’s a job. Just come up here and we can worry together.” Wash suggested not pushing further. “I’ll beat you even more next time.”

“I learn from my mistakes.” River grinned at him, teasing.

“You’re still no match for my cunning.” Wash laughed as they walked together to the cargo bay.

“Wait and see.” River smiled as he lowered the ramp. “See,” she gestured toward the approaching crew. “All serene.”

“Yeah, all serene,” Wash sighed in relief.


End file.
